Rapunzel
'Rapunzel '''is the title character in the fairy tale ''Rapunzel. ''She is the child of a lonely couple who was taken away by a witch after the couple stole rapunzel plants from her. Growing up in the tower, a prince came and noticed her, and the two fell in love, while the witch tried to keep them apart. Rapunzel appears in ''Shrek the Third ''as Prince Charming's lover. She is also the main character in the Disney film ''Tangled, ''voiced by Mandy Moore. Fairy Tale In the original fairy tale, a lonely couple who wanted a child, lived next to a garden that belonged to a witch named Dame Gothel. When the wife became pregnant, she noticed the rapunzel fruit inside the garden. Desperate to have some to the point of death, she asked her husband to take some for her. For two nights, the husband who sneak into the garden and steal a patch of fuits for his wife. On the third night however, he was caught by Dame Gothel. Begging for mercy, the witch lets him go on the condition that the couple must give them their daughter. When she is born, Dame Gothel takes her and names her Rapunzel after the fruit. When Rapunzel is twelve,she is locked away in a tower in the woods, with only a room to live in and a window to look through. While Rapunzel was growing up, her hair grew incredibly long. When Gothel came to the tower, she would call for Rapunzel to let down her hair and she would use it to climb up. One day, a prince rides by and hears Rapunzel singing. Interested, he walks over the the twoer, but is unable to climb up, not knowing how to call Rapunzel. He still visits her, and one day, he sees Dame Gothel calling Rapunzel and learns how he can call her. After the witch has left, he calls Rapunzel, and she pulls him up. He asks Rapunzel to marry him, and she agrees, but first she must leave the tower. The prince brings silk to the tower so that Rapunzel can make a ladder and climb down. Before the ladder is built, Rapunzel, in a moment of idiocy, mentions the prince to Gothel. In retaliation, Gothel cuts Rapunzel's hair and casts her into the forest to fend for herself, when the prince climbs up the tower and the witch revealed what she has done to Rapunzel, he falls into a rose bush and is blinded. Despite this, he searches for Rapunzel, and finally finds her in the forest, where she has given birth to a boy and a girl. Upon the realization that she is blind, Rapunzel weeps and her tears fall on his eyes, and he is healed. The prince brings Rapunzel and their children into his kingdom, where they are married. Gallery 141px-Rapunzel-disney-princess-22935939-267-300.jpg|Rapunzel in ''Tangled Category:Disney Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Teenage Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Princesses Category:Movie Heroes Category:Love Interests Category:Lover to the Heroes Category:Heroes who Cry Category:Heroes that go barefoot Category:Humans Category:Life Saver Category:Adventurers Category:Title Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Disney Princesses Category:Blonde Heroes Category:Females Category:Sofia the First Heroes Category:Shy Heroes Category:Fairy Tales Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Characters Category:Lovers Category:Toy Box Only Category:Damsel in distress Category:Feminists